


mask: broken

by specialagentrin



Series: masks [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear of Death, Fluff, Gen, Graphic Description, Vomiting, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: He sighs, hands reaching out to adjust his mask, and yet, fingers touch cream skin. Panic floods his system in an instant, hands touching all over his face in case it was some sort of glitch in his universe.But it wasn’t a glitch, his mask was gone.Broken, actually.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Charles | Grian, Clay | Dream & Drista, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: masks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 372





	mask: broken

**Author's Note:**

> hAHAHAHA LOOK I STILL WRITE HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dream awoke at three in the morning. 

He sits upright, feeling something wrong in his gut. HIs eyes scan his small bedroom, but fails to find anything out of place. Pulling away the bedsheets that call him back to rest, he shuffles over to the window carefully to look for any signs of hostile mobs. 

  
  
It wasn’t uncommon for gifted children to awake in the middle of the night to mobs nearby, according to Captainsparklez. 

Dream has awoken to a pillager raid once, in which he killed them all off without a single thought when they tried to barge into his family’s house. But right now, there weren't any mobs in sight. Well, none that we’re deemed hostile, looking towards his father’s area where the farm animals normally slept. 

  
  
He sighs, hands reaching out to adjust his mask, and yet, fingers touch cream skin. Panic floods his system in an instant, hands touching all over his face in case it was some sort of glitch in his universe. 

But it wasn’t a glitch, his mask was gone. 

Broken, actually. 

  
  
It was his younger sister’s fault, really. Complaining about the mask on loop, about him not being able to see the beauty of life through his own eyes or something along those lines. And how he always won every staring contest by default, but it wasn’t Dream’s fault she wanted to try and beat him every single day. 

She finally had enough when they we’re both sitting on the wooden fences that enclosed the chickens. Drista dared him to shoot one of the chickens while having his mask in place, not expecting him to make the shot the first time. 

She tore it off from his face, the band that held it together breaking with a clear snap. Dropping it onto the ground, Drista jumped upon it repeatedly out of anger, the horrifying sounds of plastic breaking apart filling his ears. When her temper tantrum was over, realization settled over her and what she had done - Dream onto his knees trying to somehow fix the mask back together. 

The mask was a piece of who he truly was, not some worthless attachment. 

He walked around for the rest of the day with a thin, white blanket draped over his body, two holes carved out so he can see. 

Leaving his room, he peered down the hallway in search of any life awake at the moment. Drista’s door was wide open, and he walked down the hall and peeked into her room. Her bed was clearly slept in. Was his family up stargazing without him? 

  
  
He peeked into his parent’s room, but there they were, fast asleep on the bed. Father’s weapons cabinet was wide open, which wasn’t a good sign. A quick glance at his older sister’s room gave him the same story. So where was Drista…? 

  
  
Grabbing his stone axe from his own weapons cabinet, personally gifted from DanTDM, he heads out through the backdoor and into the forest. 

_ Dan? Sundee? Sky? Um...is anyone up?  _

_   
_ _   
_ Grian’s voice answers clearly through his mind.  _ Dream? _

_ Yeah, it's me. _

_ What are you doing up, kid? It’s nighttime where you live, correct? _

_ Yeah, it is. But I can’t find my sister.  _

  
  
_ Oh. Was she kidnapped by pillagers or something?  _

  
  
_ No, no.  _ Dream replies.  _ I don’t think so, at least. I would’ve woken up if there was.  _

Grian hums for a moment.  _ Alright, give me a moment to check if there's anyone near your cords at the moment. It’s dangerous for you to go alone at the moment, and we don’t know if you can respawn yet. I prefer for you not to take that risk. _

A few minutes past as Dream heads towards the forest. 

  
  
_ I found someone who's going to meet you in a few minutes, alright? Stay there. _ Grian informs him.  _ He’s a good guy to everyone.  _

_ I'm not staying where I am. I have to find my sister. _ He shoots back, scrambling up a tree. He looks around him, trying to find where she could possibly be.

  
  
There’s suddenly a high-pitched scream, and he immediately knows it’s Drista. Dream flies out the tree, landing onto his feet and makes a mad dash into the forest. Leaping over uprooted trees and ducking underneath branches, he can feel the land around him attack back as they cut open small slivers onto his skin. Thin spots of blood appear on his arms and knees, but he’s numb to the pain as he desperately cries out his sister's name. 

“DRISTA! DRISTA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!” Dream screeches from his throat. “ _ DRISTAAA _ !”

  
  
“Dream!” There’s a shout back from the left of him, making the young boy skid to a halt and rush towards that direction. 

  
  
An arrow flies past his head, and he knows a skeleton is on his tail. Dream weaves in and out of trees, making it harder for the skinless mob to take a shot. He screams his sister's name again, and she responds even louder this time. 

  
  
He catches sight of Drista in the distance, using whatever’s left of his voice to call out for her again. For a split second, teary eyes meet his own, and there’s blood on her father’s iron sword. 

  
  
“Dream!” She cries in relief, dropping the sword and rushing over to hug him tightly. She’s sobbing into his shirt, mumbling incoherent words and apologizes to him. “You’re here, oh thank Irene, you’re here!” 

  
  
“Yeah, yeah I am.” He gets onto one knee, rubbing his sisters teary eyes away with his thumbs. “Why’d you leave home? Huh? What if I didn’t wake up? You could’ve died out here Drista!” 

Drista sobs harder, pulling out pieces of his broken mask from her dress pocket. “I wanted to fix it! I made you so sad and then you walked around with a stupid blanket so we couldn’t even see any of you and if I traveled to the nearest village tonight I could get it repaired and show it to you tomorrow -” 

  
  
“You didn’t need to do all that for me, Drista. I could’ve just asked for a new one.” Dream states, a reassuring expression on his face. 

  
  
“But it wouldn’t be like the old one!” 

  
  
“So? You’re much more important to me than a stupid mask. Always have, always will be.” 

  
  
She gives him back a watery smile, going in for another hug. He hugs her back just as tightly just for a moment, ruined when he hears bones clanking closer. Grabbing her hand, he looks down at her with a concerned expression. 

  
  
“Dris, come on. It’s not safe here.” Snatching the iron sword, the siblings run through the forest, looking for a way back home. “Isn’t there a shack around here or something?”

“Don’t ask me! You know father doesn’t let us go into the forest.” 

  
  
“You know why Dad doesn’t let us go into the forest.” 

  
  
“Why?” She questions. 

  
  
“Because of things like  _ that _ !” They skid to a halt when a group of skeletons appear in front of them, dark, soulless eyes looking at them with murderous intent. Dream and Drista scream bloody murder, making a full 180 and running deeper into the forest. 

Arrows fly past their faces, landing into tree bark with dull thunks. One lands into the ground in front of Dream, making him trip over it and land face first into a tree root. Pain spreads through his head like wildfire, making him groan and shakily stand back up. He catches a skeleton taking aim from the corner of his eye, grabbing a hold of his sister's dress to yank her to the ground. 

  
  
The arrow narrowly misses her head. 

Sharing a look of fear, they push themselves up and keep on running. 

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right - 

  
  
An arrow plunges through his stomach. Dream can feel hot blood and stomach vile go up his throat, and he collapses onto the ground. His stomach heaves and his vision goes blurry. Drista is screaming about something to him, attempting to drag him even, but the pain is too much. 

And then there’s the flutter of wings flying above his head, landing right in front of the skeletons. With a diamond blade in his hand, he makes quick work of the bony creatures, stabbing the sword right into their skulls. Once the angel man makes sure they don’t assemble themselves by crushing the bones until their mere specks of dust, he turns towards Dream with concern. 

He whips out his inventory in his hand, pulling out such a bright yellow apple. The man with the wings takes ahold of the arrow in his stomach, yanking it out as though he’s done it a million times before. Dream bites his lower lip from screaming in agony, not wanting to frighten his sister. The blonde angel holds the yellow apple to his lips, urging Dream to take a bite. 

  
  
“Come on, Dream. It’ll heal your wounds.” He states, pushing his head closer. 

Dream does, and it tastes like pure heaven in his mouth. He swallows it quickly, leaning forward to take another bite. The pain in his stomach is slowly fading away with each crunch. 

  
  
“Is my big brother going to be alright?” Drista questions. 

  
  
“Yeah, he is.” The blonde angel man says. “Grian sent me his cord just in time, too. I’m presuming you’re not a gifted?” 

  
  
She shakes her head in disagreement. “Only Dream in my family.” 

  
  
“Make sense, the kid took the arrow like a champ.” He makes sure that the wound has closed up before sighing with relief. 

  
  
Standing upright, the angel uses his wings to brush off the dirt from his green pants. Dream looks at them in awe, hand reaching out for Drista’s again. 

  
  
Dream flashes him a smile. “Thanks for saving my butt, Mr...?”

  
  
“Philza. But you can call me Phil.” He fixes his bucket hat on his head. “Let's get you two back home.” 

  
  
“Are we going to fly home?” Drista’s eyes light up with excitement. 

  
  
Phil mirrors her expression. “Oh, so you wanna fly home? I don’t see anything wrong with that.” 

  
  
Wrapping his arms around their torsos, he lifts them up as if they weighed nothing to him. “Hold on tightly, you two.” 

  
  
With a single beat of his wings, they shoot straight into the air and head home.    


**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!


End file.
